Remember This? - Zutara OneShot
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: Katara goes back to her high school reunion and finds Zuko, still as handsome as ever. Modern AU, No Powers AU, Meeting Again at a High School Reunion AU, Tumblr Promt, No smut, Super short!


Katara blew out a breath as she stepped into the old gymnasium. She slid her hand through her shorter curls. Katara looked around to see many people walking and talking with champagne flutes. She looked down at her navy dress. It was one she mainly wore to the office but she wore a sparkling pair of stilettos with it.

Once she made it in farther, she heard multiple people call out to her. Katara smiled and waved to the voices. "Time only did good on you." Katara turned to see her sister-in-law. "Long time no see, Kat."

Katara laughed and hugged Suki, "We just saw each other last Christmas."

Suki stepped back and looked down Katara, "Yeah, two years ago."

"You're not serious." Katara looked around.

"Katara," Suki drawled out. "You should go get a drink. I'll find your brother. He was worried you weren't going to actually show up." Suki turned her and pushed her towards the refreshment table.

Katara's breath caught in her throat, Zuko turned to face the party. Zuko blinked, twice. Katara bit her lip. Zuko looked amazing. He was dressed in a dark grey suit and a maroon tie. Zuko smiled and held out a full cup. Katara took steps to Zuko, accepting the drink. "Hi." Katara said breathly.

"Hey." Zuko nodded and turned back to grab himself a drink. "It's been a long time." He turned to Katara again. They clinked the small cups.

"Yeah." Katara looked down at her shoes. "Ten years?"

"You look really nice." Zuko's eyes swept down Katara.

Katara blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks you too."

They both stood there silently sipping on the drinks. An awkward air around them as they both looked out to the party. Zuko cleared his throat after a few moments, "Would you like to dance?"

Katara looked over to him and nodded. Her hand slid into his. A small tingling sensation sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in years. _Ten years._

A slow song came on, just in time. Zuko pulled Katara into a slow sway. "I haven't heard this song in ages." Zuko's left hand held her right and his right found her lower back. "Are they going to play all of the old songs?"

"I think I heard something about nostalgia?" Katara sighed, her right hand cupping the back of his neck. "Next thing you know they'll be playing something by June."

Zuko laughed and pulled her only the tiniest bit tighter to him. "So, what have you been up to the past ten years?"

"Oh the normal," Katara shrugged, "Climbing that corpit ladder."

"Oh?" Zuko nodded.

"I own my own company." Katara smiled, a small amount of pride filling her. "How about you?"

"I'm still helping uncle out with his tea shop."

"I thought you had taken over the family business?" Katara tilted her head in confusion.

Zuko looked away from Katara. "I did."

"And?" Katara tilted her head to catch Zuko's eyes again. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Zuko shrugged. "I still have it."

Katara shook her head, "You were always so modest."

Zuko turned his face away from Katara. "Want to go for a walk?" Katara nodded and Zuko escorted her off the small section of the dance floor.

They walked down the halls at a slow pace, Katara's heels clicking on the tiles and their fingertips brushing every so often. They talked and laughter echoed off the walls. "What about that time Sokka dared you to…"

"Oh Agni," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I don't even know which time you are talking about and I want you to stop." Katara joined in on his chuckle. Her laugh airy and musical to Zuko's ears. "Aang didn't come with you?"

Katara sobered at that, pausing at the end of the hallway. She looked to the floor boards then back to Zuko. Katara licked her lips and a sadness grew deep in her eyes. "Um, no."

"Oh." Zuko looked down and paused in his walking as well.

"I thought everyone knew…" Katara cleared her throat. "He didn't make it."

Zuko looked up immediately. He quickly pulled a whimpering Katara into his arms. "Kat, I'm sorry. So sorry." There was quiet sniffles from where Katara's face was pressed into his shoulder. "Kat, really I'm sorry. I had no idea." Zuko pulled Katara back and wiped at the tears that had fallen.

"No," Katara shook her head. "I'm sorry. I've been doing so much better." Katara took a hold of Zuko's hands. "We were expecting it for years. I mean, you know back in highschool he was sick. I just thought… Maybe this would help. You know take me back." Katara looked around the halls. "To the good times. Before all the chemo and treatments."

Zuko stood in awe of Katara's brave heart. "He would have wanted you to come too."

Katara smiled sadly up to Zuko, "Thank you." Katara turned back the way they came and began walking. This time with Zuko's hand in hers. "What about Mai?"

Zuko let out a humorless laugh, "Once she found out that I would still be working with my uncle and not taking the family beach house. She split."

"Oh, Zuko. I'm sorry." Katara patted their joint hands.

"Nah," Zuko shrugged. "She's much happier now. Married a guy who can give her a beach house and more."

"Ah." Katara nodded.

They made their way back to the gymnasium and right before they went in Zuko tugged Katara back. "Kat." Katara looked up at him with confusion. "I've really enjoyed this."

Katara smiled up to him. "Me too." Katara looked down to their hands and her sparkly shoes. "I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much."

Zuko cupped Katara's jaw with the unoccupied hand. "Well, it looks amazing on you."

Katara felt the small burn of tears behind her eyes. "Thank you."

There was a small silence between them. Music from ten years ago and the mingling of others giving background noise.

Zuko closed the distance between himself and Katara. His lips lightly brushing her cheek. "I would like to do this again." He whispered in her ear. Katara's breath slightly faltered. "If that is okay?"

Katara swallowed and took a step back. She bit her lip and the moon reflected in those midnight blue eyes. Katara shook her head, paused then nodded. "I don't know."

"It doesn't have to be now." Zuko reassured her. "I understand."

Katara nodded again and stepped to Zuko. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Soon though, okay?"

Zuko smiled down to her, happiness bursting through him. "How about another dance to this terrible music?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Katara looped her arm through Zuko's. Feeling happier and more free than she had in years. She let Zuko sweep her around the dance floor again. Laughing and talking as if they were back in high school again.

* * *

Wanna know some songs from 10 years ago!?

watch?v=h_CQoVVUees

Also come talk to me on Tumblr! blog/zutaralover94


End file.
